CrazyBeautiful
by pinklove09
Summary: This is my story of an alternate Seth and Summer meeting each other. The way they go about feelings and things that come at each character! R&R!
1. Find Out

**Chapter 1 - Find Out.**

Summer didn't really, fit in. She was pretty and everything, but she didn't really let people accept her. She judged people right off the bat, and never gave anyone a chance. Sometimes the prettiest girls can have the ugliest hearts. Summer didn't have an ugly heart, she had a pretty icy one though. She wasn't easy to let anyone come into her life, she didn't have many friends, and she always found herself trying hard to find someone to hang out with. Most people at her schools who even acknowledged her anymore, considered her the bitch of the school. You'd think that since Summer was gorgeous and rich and dressed out of a teen magazine, that she'd be the "It Girl" of any school, not in this case. She didn't let anything she was feeling show, and held up a guard stronger then our military armed forces. She didn't really have much luck with boys, because she pushed most of them away, by not even trying to get close with them. Her life motto was "Why care?" She was extremely stubborn, and had been told to join the Debate team by one too many people. She was cruel on the outside, but was it a cover?

Seth was everyone's best friend. He was one guy's drinking pal, and another guy's study buddy. He always had 3 people to talk too at once, and you never saw him walking thru the halls like some loner. He was different from everyone, and in a weird case, he was accepted by everyone. I suppose most people just figured that he was real, and didn't have to pretend that he only read comic books when he baby sat his little neighbors. Seth was pretty popular, but he wasn't all into the ladies of his school. They all offered up sex and were pretty much drug doing, drunks who gave a fake girl next door attitude to elders, that anyone else could see right thru. It irked him, and never got interested in most of the girls he met. He was pretty observant, but when his popularity shined thru once his new friend/brother Ryan came around, he was more focused on living the good times he was having in high school.

Summer had just got transferred to Harbor because she didn't like her old school, and she had her daddy wrapped around her finger. Summer had been in way too many schools, and she thought that maybe this one would be different. Most of Summer's other schools weren't filled with rich little girls who have everything they want, so maybe Summer could find some other troubled girls to befriend, maybe not, who knows. Seth was sitting in Chemistry bored out of his mind, he was sitting there drawing circles on his paper waiting for the bell to ring, or hoping he had to go pee soon. He heard the door open and shut loudly, but didn't even look up. The teacher announced that there would be a new student arriving to the class in the next 45 minutes.

"Oh my god, there's still at least 45 minutes left? Are you kidding me, maaannn." Seth thought to himself.

22 minutes later, after Seth had been looking at the clock non-stop wanting something in the chemical balance of the earth to somehow unleash something that made the clocks go ahead, he dropped his head to the desk and started tapping his fingers to his new favorite song's beat. The door opened and in walked Summer -bitch- Roberts. Seth looked up and saw some short chick with brown hair turned around giving the teacher a pass. He thought it was just some girl in the class, but when she turned around he found out different.


	2. Not Cool

**Chapter 2 - Not Cool.  
**  
Summer wasn't like any girl Seth had ever seen before. Most the girls around were tall blondes who all somewhat resembled Paris Hilton. Summer turned around and every guy in the room turned his head, and stared at her, every other guy was also thinking she was this uniquely hott looking girl that was totally different from the sluts of Harbor. Seth was having some trouble pulling his focus off her. Summer was dressed in those new Laguna jeans from Hollister with a long baby-doll dress with tied straps. She wore those in style long bead necklaces, and cute little studs in her ears. They looked like her birth stones or something. She had on 6 inch heel burgundy boots that matched one of the accent colors on her shirt, and she stood there with this scared look on her face.

Seth didn't really let it phase him, she was just a girl, and by the way she dressed, she probably just some girl like all the girls at Harbor, who'd rather spend all their money on fashion, instead of half of fashion, and half of plastic surgery. When Summer got placed next to Seth for the day since his lab partner was sick, he wasn't really excited about meeting the new stuck-up looking short chick who transferred in. He'd be nice anyways he thought.

"Hi, I'm Seth Cohen, how do you like Harbor so far?"  
"Yeah, okay, I've been here for like, what? 23.4 seconds? Dumb ass."  
"Well. . . . alright." Seth apparently wasn't wrong with his prediction about this new girl.  
"Yeah, but way to talk to me, like we're cool and everything." Summer was automatically putting off her total bitch vibe.  
"Ever heard of someone being nice to you, cause you're new. My God woman." Seth was interested in why she was being so cruel.  
"Yeah, so maybe later, you can score. Psh, I'm not new to high school boys 'let me pretend like im a sweet boy' games, like, spare me."  
"Well maybe I'll like, do that." Seth was pretty sure he was glad this girl was just sitting next to him for one day.

Summer kind of felt bad for being so rude to what was his name? Oh yeah, Cohen. He was really just being nice, and he didn't really look like the guy who would pretend to be Moesis and then ask what kind of condoms she liked better. She figured she'd just apologize tomorrow, but wait, she wasn't going to be sitting by him.

"One battle at a time. She told herself.

Summer's new locker was being a bitch, and she needed help.

"Hey, need help? Those lockers can be such bitches." Marissa Cooper was the female Seth Cohen. Everyone's best friend.  
"Yeah, thanks." Summer was being nice for a change.  
"I'm Marissa Cooper, we should have lunch together. Oh yeah, and you're boots are so cute." Marissa felt like she could relate to Summer.  
"Thanks. I usually don't get ask that, oh well, why care? Right,..Find me." Summer started to put on her priss act again, like she was too good or something.  
"Why don't people usually ask to you have lunch or hang?" Marissa asked.  
"Probably because I'm a bitch! Oh well, I don't care, and I'm living with it! So, see ya later, uhh Cooper?"

Summer wasn't real great with first names, but last names were usually easy for her. Marissa went over and talked with some pals, one which happened to be Seth.

"So, that new girl. She seems like she's from around here, but she has a pretty big ego and attitude, it's like she just expects people not to like her, so she's a bitch." It seemed like Marissa had really figured Summer out.  
"Or maybe, she's just not cool." Seth was pissed that he was being nice to this new girl, and she was a total bitch to him. He hated when people were so shallow and caught up in themselves, that they just expected to fit in by their clothes and hair. And to him, that was not cool.


	3. Maybe

**Chapter 3 - Maybe.**

"Well maybe she'd be different if she thought people would accept her, or give her a chance, Seth." Marissa kind of felt like her and Summer could be cool friends, and wanted to see if she was actually cool.

"I dunno, but you're like the only girl here who isn't just like her and doesn't have Paris Hilton's nose." Seth was talking to Marissa.

Seth and Marissa were best friends. They were that pair of guy-girl best friends in every story or tv show. Ryan was their third best friend, but also Marissa's crush. It was a little, edgy because, Ryan was dating a girl named Kayleigh Jones, and she was perfect. She was also a girl who didn't have Paris's nose, but she still did the whole plastic surgery thing, and was quite a bit like Summer had come off to Seth. Ryan started dating Kayleigh about 3 months ago, before Marissa realized she liked him, and that's what made her realize. She's been jealous of Kayleigh's perfectly whitened, and aligned teeth that matched with her perfect face, and clothes, and boobs. She was the ideal girl, and she was way into Ryan's brooding bad boy edge. They spent most of their time together, and It was hard for Marissa to just pretend like she was cool with it, but somehow, Marissa Cooper was strong.

"Hey girl! Who are you talking about now?" Kayleigh thought her and Marissa was closer then sisters.

"Hey Leigh. Just this new girl, I didn't actually catch her name, but I invited her to have lunch with me, which means lunch with all of us."

Their group contained of about 12 people, but the main group was Marissa, Ryan, Seth, and Kayleigh.

"Marissa, I know you didn't just invite, like some random dyke spiked chick to like, eat lunch with us did you?" Kayleigh had this mortified look on her face.

"Well would you look at that? Me and Kayleigh are agreeing, Jesus, Marissa." Seth chimed in.

"Well, she isn't a dike spiked chick who is ugly and everything, she seems cool, so just wait til lunch. Marissa said fast, and hurried off to class before someone else could ask if she got her lips done.

Summer was kind of happy on the inside that someone just out of the blue asked her to have lunch. She wouldn't even care if this extremely popular looking girl, was actual some geek on the no-friends radar, because Summer was in that boat. It was almost lunch time, and she was kind of nervous.

"HEY!" Summer heard someone else from behind, it was the Cooper girl.

"Oh, hey Cooper. Ready to eat, or like, whatever?" Summer was being nice, to someone outside her family.

"Sure thing, here, I already told my friends that you were eating with me, which means you're eating with them too. And don't even worry, they'll totally love you, umm, what's your name?"

"Huh. Oh, Summer."

"Great." Marissa always seemed like she was in the perfect mood.

Summer couldn't believe that she was about to go sit at a table full of all the people this Cooper girl hung out with. But she was ready, this was the first time that she was even talked too really, and now she was being invited to eat lunch with people.

"Okay, hey everyone. This is Summer, and she's really cool, and she's going to eat lunch with us."

Seth looked up, and saw this girl who was mega-bitch to him a couple hours ago, biting her bottom lip and popping her fingers uncontrollably. He kind of felt like maybe he pre-judged, the reassured himself he tried to be nice, and she proved him wrong. Summer saw the table she was suppose to be sitting at, and realized that Cooper was the most popular girl at school, and Summer at down.

"So Summer, how often do you like, go tanning? And where? Cause your tan is totally kick ass." A girl named Lynn asked.

Most people were waiting for Summer to speak.

"Oh, I just go tanning at Copper-Tone Tan. Its totally the best place ever. It's so relaxing, i swear you could like, pass out in the 20 minutes you are laying in there. But that would be if the beepers that let you know how much time you have left weren't louder then a freakin' bazooka."

The table burst out cracking up, and even Seth Cohen formed a little smile. Maybe this girl was just putting up an attitude to cover herself.


	4. Embrace

**Chapter 4 - Embrace.**

Marissa smiled at Summer, and she felt like this girl was really cool, and defiantly down-to-earth. Not like Kayleigh, who forced a friendship with her, but someone who you'd have to figure out, and it'd be fun to be friends with her. Summer looked over and saw the guy she had been such a bitch to earlier sitting there talking to some girls and saw that he totally had the cutest smile ever. Now she really felt bad for being so mean to him. She wanted to apologize, but she wasn't sure if she felt comfortable just walking up to come kid she had talked to once, and apologizing for being the way she is to most people. She really isn't like that though. She is really nice and fun, but she's just always been a bitch to everyone, scared of not being accepted. Making people think she was tough.

"So Summer, I was thinking, you wanna come over after school? We could go to the mall, or talk and paint our nails while reading mags?" Marissa asked.

"That would be totally cool, lets do it." Summer was really happy for the first time in forever.

Summer showed Marissa her schedule, and it showed they had 4 classes together, and one of them was Study Hall, which was last period, so they could leave together. Marissa and Summer ended up talking thru the entire hour of Study Hall and they both felt like they were already close friends.

"Yeah, I like totally love Paul Frank. That little monkey is the cutest thing ever, I have Julius slippers." Marissa was excited about this topic.

Summer looked up from her pinky nail to laugh at Coop. Summer started calling her that because it was short, and easy, and Marissa was a unique name.

"I know right? My dad thinks I'm some deprived child, so he gives me all the money in the world to spend all over the place." Summer was opening up to someone for the first time.

"Same with mine. She totally thinks that a new purse will solve PMS."

"Hahahaha, dad's! Hey Coop, you know that curly haired kid that was sitting at the table for lunch?"

"Mmhmm. That's Seth Cohen. He's my best friend."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he's so awesome, I love him to death. The funny thing is, people always ask if we're dating because we go see movies together, and go bowling together, you know? But its just because we've lived next door to each other since we can both remember, and we're just close ya know, But, why do you ask about him?"

"Yeah. I get it. Its cool that you have that with him. Its just, I was really mean to him in Chem., and he probably hates me, and I don't really know why I just go off on people like that, I guess I just didn't, I don't even know!"

"He told me that 'the new girl,' was a total bitch to him, when he was just being nice."

"Yeah, well, guys at all my other schools would act like him, and a few days later ask me if i liked scented condoms!"

"GROSS! But Seth is totally not like that. He's so sweet. And he has troubles with girls because if you haven't noticed, our school is full of Paris Hilton's twin sisters!"

Summer nodded, and she felt even worse now. She had to apologize to him. She thought back to lunch, and how cute he was. His smile, so beautiful. She was glad that she finally found a friend tho, and she was starting to soften up, she was sick of the no-friend zone. Summer and Marissa started hanging out everyday, which sort of narrowed down Seth's friendship with Marissa. They were still close, but she spent everyday and every weekend with Summer. Seth didn't sit by Summer anymore, so he hadn't talk to her, or even had the urge.

"Marissa. Come on. We haven't hung out in like a week, you've been with little miss bitch everyday."

"Seth, just embrace the friend okay? Me and her get along really well, and you're still my best friend, why don't you try hanging out with us?" Marissa was hoping that he would just be cool with it.

"Yeah, riiiight. I'll just ask one of the girls who drool over me to hang out." Seth felt sort of self-absorbed for a second.

"Well whatever. Maybe you can turn down sex from them ONE MORE TIME. In the meantime, we're going to go swimming. Later Seth."

Marissa took off. Seth still kind of felt like maybe he should give Marissa's new found girl best friend another chance, he was sure that if she was really the way she had acted on the first day of school, that Marissa wouldn't still be hanging with her. In chemistry, Summer got reassigned to sit with Seth again. She was still really hoping to apologize, she still felt really bad, even after 2 weeks.

"So do you want to take notes or do the experiment?" Seth wasn't in a rush to become pals with her.

"I'll take notes I guess."

"Ga-reat. You do that. And I'll work. Just watch okay?"

"Look, Seth Cohen right? I'm sorry for the first day of school, I was just in no mood for one of those regular guys who would just be nice to me, and then 5 days later ask me if I wanna see the backseat of the car."

"Well that's all special and everything for you, Summer? Yeah, but I'm not really caring about your excuses / sob stories, so you can go ahead and take notes, mmmkay?"

Seth was clearly jealous of how Summer was to him on the first day of school, and at the same time won over his best friend, and he wasn't really up for the forgiving thing. Summer figured that he was still pissed off at her, because she was really mean. She just worked at a silent partner. Seth figured it was a matter of time before he would go ahead and embrace Summer as Marissa's girl best friend. He couldn't keep being mean to her if she talked to him, from what she did on the first day of school.

"Summer,"

"Yeah okay Cohen, I know that my notes need to be less sloppy next time okay? Lets just start working."

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for not accepting your apology okay? It's just, the way you were on the first day of school, and then you just went and befriended my best friend, and"

"Save it Cohen. Its okay."


	5. What I Really Think

**Chapter 5 - What I Really Think. **

Summer was happy that Seth had accepted her apology, and actually apologized for not accepting it. Summer and Marissa were doing their usual thing after school.

"So yeah, I really like Ryan, but it took me way to long to figure that out, and now he's dating Kayleigh, and she used to try and hang with me all the time. She's so fake."

"Ew. I hate those superficial girls who think they're perfect. She's probably just some stupid skanky slut." Summer was quite opinionated.

"Yeah." Marissa liked being able to talk to Summer.

It had been 2 months since school had started, and Marissa and Summer were now best friends. Marissa called Summer "Summ," and Summer called Marissa "Coop." Seth wasn't too happy about that fact that he didn't even want to befriend this girl, but he found her gorgeous. The first time he noticed he thought this was in Chemistry, he was sitting there waiting for her to get done writing out this long definition he gave her, to initially piss her off, and he noticed how she was having trouble spelling out a scientific word. She bit her bottom lip, and tapped her fingers on the table. Her dark brown hair was curled that day, and her locks moved in front of her face, the way everything about her seemed to fall into place at the right times. Her perfect color of tanned skin, and the good smelling perfume he ending up smelling around him all day. Her lip-gloss that she was always leaving uncovered. There wasn't much about her that he didn't find perfect, or that he didn't find attractive. He could never let her know that.

"All I'm saying Cohen is, this is like, how you spell it okay?"

"Wrong you are Summer, this is."

"Mmhmm Cohen, so sure of your self aren't you?"

"Oh, you are defiantly right Summer, I'm a cocky bastard."

Seth and Summer argued like an old married couple, and most people thought that they hated each other. Marissa and Ryan both thought differently tho. Summer was constantly telling Coop about Cohen and how he was "so wrong about everything." Seth was always telling Ryan how he was hoping for a new lab partner every day, but ending it with a smile. Ryan lived with Seth, and he had for a while, and he knew when Seth liked a girl. Marissa and Summer were already close on the first day they hung out, and now its been almost 3 months, Marissa could tell that Summer liked Cohen.

"You like Seth don't you Summer?"

"Coop? You totally, like, not serious are you?" Summer stared Coop up and down.

"Summ, please. You talk about him 24/7, and I see the way you look at him when you think I'm tangled up in some other convo, and he's talking to someone else."

"Hello? Earth to Coop. I look at him when he makes that face he does when he thinks he made a cool joke or something, and I only talk about him sometimes, cause he like, annoys me and stuff.."

Summer hadn't really thought about liking Seth before, but she did remember the way she looked at him once Coop had mentioned. She couldn't help but remember a time in Chem., when they reached for the same thing and he touched her hand, and she liked it. It kind of made her feel weird to think of what her best friend had told her, and start feeling like she had a crush on Cohen.

"Dude, maybe you like Summer or something?" Ryan had heard how Summer almost got them detention for doing something or other for the 8th time.

"What? Are you, uh, uh kidding me? What um, gives you that idea?"

"Well with that response, I have no doubt in my mind that you do, so I'll just answer with that." Ryan was sure that Seth crushed on Summer.

"Okay, well here's the thing. I don't wanna like her, but I sorta do." Seth couldn't believe he just said that, but he was glad that he told somebody.

"Uh huh ... So what are you gonna do about it Seth?" Ryan was curious to see if Seth had a plan.

"Well, uh, I dunno, I wonder if, she likes, Marissa might know something, and uh, I dunno Ryan."

Summer and Seth, were confused alike. Summer hadn't admitted to her best friend that she had a crush on Seth, even though after Coop pointed out a few things that she realized she did in fact, like Seth Cohen. Seth on the other hand, had told his best friend that he liked Summer. He also told him everything he thought about her, along the lines of her looks and everything. Seth thought Summer was gorgeous, and the hottest girl he'd ever seen. Needless to say, neither of them had any idea that the other one liked them.

"Hey Cohen." It wasn't too hard for Summer to act normal when she liked a boy and he didn't know.

"Oh, uh, h-h-he-hey S-Summer." It was hard for Cohen.

"You just choke on your spit or something, or are you okay?" Summer had no trouble keeping the joke around.

"Oh, yeah. Funny one Summer." Seth did.

"Oh k-a-y, let's just start working huh?" Summer didn't know what was up with Seth. Was he sick?

While Seth was writing down some last minute notes Summer couldn't help but notice some of the quirky things that Cohen did that made her smile. The way he was always trying to make everything perfect, and how he always tapped his fingers to a song, and had to explain to her that emo was the best music ever, over and over. How he always made fun of her and she didn't care or get mad. And how he made her feel like she could be the real her without feeling like she had to keep her guard up all the time. She almost felt ridiculous for crushing on him, because he showed no signs of liking her.

"Coop, you got me. I totally like Cohen. I mean, its just weird, and I do, and I-I."

"Its okay Summ, lots of girls like Seth. Just Seth doesn't like lots of girls.."

"Omigod, I like a homo boy?"

"No, no, definatly NO. He's totally straight, but, he just, has trouble finding girls he likes, like, ever." Marissa said cracking up at Summer's reacting just before.

"Whew, good Coop, I wasn't about ready to like a gay boy! But I still feel pretty silly for liking Cohen, I mean, he doesn't show any signs of liking me, and its just really hard for me to.."

"I know whatcha mean." Marissa sympathized.

The next day Seth and Ryan were bored, so they invited Marissa and Summer to come over and go swimming. Seth was pretty excited to see Summer in her swim suit, and Summer was just wondering what it was like to hang with Seth outside of Chem., and lunch. It wasn't until 9:00 Saturday night when the guys called them, so they didn't get there until almost 10. Summer had to change into her swimsuit, and everyone else was ready to go. She went into the pool house and turned on the light. The tiki torches weren't on yet, so you could see Summer's outline thru the curtains. No one but Seth was even paying attention, because Marissa and Ryan were way to busy flirting. He saw Summer get undressed thru the curtains and dropped his jaw. All the attraction to this girl physically and other things about her just increased.

Summer walked out of the pool house, and Seth quickly closed his mouth, and lit the tiki torches. He thought Summer was really hott. And Summer thought that Seth was really hott also. It was sort of weird for both of them to be hanging out, knowing how they felt personally, but not knowing that their crush, actually crushed them back. Seth tried hard to not flirt with Summer as much as he was, because he knew that Marissa would notice. Summer didn't know how warm the water was, so Seth picked her up, and jumped in with her. They kept splashing each other, and dunking each other. Until they realized that Marissa and Ryan had gone in to watch a movie. Seth stopped and looked at Summer adjusting her top, almost couldn't take not to find out if she liked him too. When Seth got out of the water to go get the floaties, she noticed his six-pack and how hott he was underneath the shirt as well, she really wanted to just, hang with him all the time.


	6. Almost

**Chapter 6 - Almost.**

Summer noticed that her and Cohen were now outside by themselves, and it was freezing, and 1:00 A.M. Seth pretty much just wanted to tell her that he liked her, because it was getting too hard for him to keep joking around with her, and feeling the flirting vibe coming from her too, and not knowing anything for sure. Maybe Summer was just a tease, but he liked her a lot, and he couldn't understand why. Summer felt a lot of the same emotions Seth was feeling. So, there both of them were, sitting on either side of the pool stairs thinking about the same thing, just the opposite person for 10 minutes.

"Wanna go inside? Its getting cold." Seth said after realizing Summer was probably wondering why he wasn't talking.

"Sure, but we got all my clothes wet, so I don't have anything to change into besides my bra and panties." Summer said sort of embarrassed at the last part.

Seth blushed, thinking of Summer's under clothes.

"Well I have some stuff that you could put on, that i have in the pool house for when me and Ryan sleep in there, you could probably just put on a pair of my boxers, and a shirt." Seth started to smile.

"Haha, wait, what? You and Ryan have sleep overs" Summer said getting out of the pool, not knowing Seth was watching every move she made.

"So adorable!" Summer said lightly pinching Seth's cheek.

It felt right when she touched him, and it felt the same for her.

"So, pool house, clothes?" Summer quickly said.

"Right, this way, come on."

Seth picked out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for Summer to slip into. She went into the bathroom and changed, but the boxers were too big. Summer came out of the bathroom, where Seth was waiting for her, in her bra and panties and said "these won't stay up Cohen." Her bra and panties were scandalous compared to her swim-suit, and couldn't help but enjoy it.

"O-o-ok-oka-okay" Seth said sort of shaky.

"What's that matter Cohen? You get hypothermia or something?" Summer said feeling Seth's deathly cold arms.

"God Cohen, you're like ancient feeling!"

Summer dropped the boxers that were covering up her bottom half, or most of it and moved her hands up and down on his arms real fast to give home some heat. Seth was feeling like she probably didn't like him. Or maybe she just thought of him as a really good friend, he figured that she was comfortable to be around him without make-up, just like Marissa, and walk around in her under clothes, even tho he'd only seen Marissa in her bra, but it was a sports bra since she was mowing the lawn. So, he didn't think it was worth trying to get close to Summer romantically.

"I'm warmer thanks, Summer."

She gave him a quick smile, and grabbed the other pair of boxers and pulled them on, went and got the shirt, and pulled it over her. Seth still felt drawn to her, and Summer felt like it was a good time to kiss each other. Summer had only kissed a couple boys before, and then they tired unbuttoning her pants, or unfastening her bra, and she bailed. Seth had kissed girls before, but it was just at parties and he never really dated them. Summer jumped a couple times on Ryan's bed before grabbing a pillow and hitting Cohen on the side of his body.

"Oh, Oh okay. You think you got me huh?" Seth started flirting with Summer again.

"Oh, I don't think I do sweetie, I gotcha, in the bag, so lets go." Summer was sweetly doing some girl fighting.

Summer and Seth did the whole pillow fight thing until they got tired and went in to see what movie Marissa and Ryan were watching. Marissa was passed out on the floor, and Ryan was talking to Kayleigh on the phone in the living room. Seth sat down on the couch, and Summer sat down next to him. She had told her father that she was spending the night at Coop's, and neither Seth's or Marissa's parents cared if Marissa stayed over.

"I am so tired from swimming all night, and then pillow fighting with you Cohen. Too bad I won tho." Summer smirked flirtatiously.

"Uh huh, you can keep telling yourself little pumpkin pie, but I'm the real winner." Seth did the same thing.

Pretty soon they were watching Tommy Boy, and Summer fell asleep, while Seth stayed up laughing at the "Fat guy in a little coat" line for the 100th time. It didn't take Summer long to move around in her sleep, and Seth didn't even know she fell asleep. She pulled her legs up onto the couch, and went into a laying down position, on Seth's lap. He looked down when she finally got situated, and he kind of felt in place with her. Pretty soon he got tired so he moved her, and laid down on the other end of the couch. When he woke up at 4:30 in the morning, Summer was nuzzled up on his chest and she was sound asleep. He noticed how peaceful she looked in her sleep, and he put his arm around her waist, covered them up with a blanket, and went back to sleep. When he woke up, there was a sticky note placed on his arm saying 'Mom and Dad went to San Diego for their weekend trip, and me and Marissa went to hang with Kayleigh, talk to you guys later R&M.'

Summer was still sound asleep on Cohen's chest, and he now knew that they were home alone, and that they probably would be for a while. He had moved Summer the night before, because he knew that if she woke up laying on him, that she would think that he put her there or something. Therefore, it was hard for him to understand why he had woken up twice with her laying on him chest all entwined with him, almost perfectly. He looked at the clock above the TV to see that it was only 9:00 in the morning, and he still had about 2 hours of sleep left. He readjusted himself with Summer, he wanted to move her because she didn't think she'd wanna wake up with him, but he felt so right laying there, with her on his chest, and his arm around her. He added another blanket, and went back to sleep. This time Summer woke up. And she felt so warm and protected under that blanket with Cohen. She had placed herself on Cohen when she woke up in early hours of the morning, she was cold, and didn't know that the blankets were right behind her, and she wanted to cuddle with him anyways. She kissed his hand, and got up. She went and took a shower, and drove home.

"So, you and Seth looked mighty cozy on the couch this morning Summ." Marissa was on the phone.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to lay with him, so when I woke up, and I was cold, I did." Summer said trying not to smile.

"It was almost sickening how perfect you two look together laying there, dead asleep, just peaceful and serene, holding each other. Vomit." Coop said jokingly, but realistically at the same time.

"Hmm, he probably didn't move me because he didn't want to be rude and wake me up Coop, I'm sure that its not because he wanted me there or anything." Summer didn't think Seth had any feelings for her.

"I dunno, I don't know why he had would just be around your waist, he would have had to move out from underneath you, and pull it around you." Coop knew Seth liked her, Ryan had told her.

Summer smiled and got off the phone with Coop. She really liked Seth, and after sleeping with him all night on his couch, and feeling how it felt, she couldn't really deny her feelings anymore, to him. But she couldn't say them either.

"Dude, I just woke up at like 4 A.M. and she was all snuggled up against me." Seth was telling Ryan the story.

"Yeah, and you didn't move her because..." Ryan knew Seth well.

"Uh, I think we all know the answer to this one." Seth said.

"Yeah, you put your arm around her like you were a couple, put a blanket over you guys, and fell back asleep? Hm, I wonder what she was thinking when she woke up Seth." Ryan knew what she was thinking, him and Marissa talk.

"Probably, 'sick get away,' or something, sometimes girls will just move to anything they can cuddle against in their sleep." Seth was convinced that Summer didn't like him.

Seth picked up his cell phone.

"Summer, heyy."

"Hey Cohen, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to tell you something." Seth was getting ready to tell her that he liked her.

"Yeah, well what is it Cohen? Best Week Ever is on, and I'm finding out some good gossip."

"Well, i just wanted to tell you, that I, um, I, uh.. well I, I'm gonna need my boxers back, those are my favorite pair. Just talk to you later. Bye."

Cohen hung up the phone fast, and Summer was getting the feeling that wasn't what he called for. Seth had almost told her, why didn't he just go through with it.


	7. That's Why

**Chapter 7 - That's Why.**

"**Hey Cohen. Do you want to do something?" Summer had called Seth because she really felt like having fun with him outside of school again.**

**Seth wasn't so sure that he could handle hanging out with this girl that he liked, and didn't know if she liked him back. When he was thinking of something to say, he kept wondering why he had woken up twice with her on him, and was confused.**

"**Sure, what do you wanna do Summer?" Seth was curious what activities she would chose.**

"**I figured we could hot tub and go swimming again, that was fun." **

**It was 8:00 at night, and Seth knew that by the time she got over here, and changed, that it would be close to 9, and it would be dark again. That added even more confusion. Seth was starting to put the puzzle pieces together that Summer may like him, but he was still 3/4 in denial. **

"**Sounds good, you wanna come over here soon?" **

"**Actually, i was hoping that you'd come see my house? I dunno, I've been over to yours, and I thought we could hang at mine." Summer said, knowing that her parents were out of town, and she could pull the late night movie thing again.**

"**Oh, well awesome, sounds cool." Seth knew that there was something going on at Summer's house which made her want him to come over.**

"**Great, I'll come get you!" Summer hung up the phone, and headed to Seth's. **

**Summer pulled into Seth's drive way around 8:45, and they were back at her house around 9. She was already changed into her bikini. Shucks for Seth. He got changed in her bathroom, and followed her down to her pool. She sat on the side of the pool with her feet dangling in, biting her bottom lip like she seemed to do when she was thinking. Seth was in the pool just swimming around, looking at her gorgeous face. He swam over to her, and pulled her by her feet into the pool. She ended up not wanting to get her hair wet, so she clung her legs around Cohen's waist, and her arms around his neck.**

"**My hair got so frizzed from not washing it last time after I got out of the pool, Cohen. I'm not doing that again, nuh huh." Summer said that before thinking.**

"**But I'm going home later, aren't I?" Seth was definatly putting puzzle pieces together.**

"**Yeah, well uh, I just meant like, I'll be too tired to shower." Summer knew she let some clues out.**

"**Ooh. I see." Seth was curious.**

"**Well I'm cold Cohen, and its like 11. I'm bored also because I'm cold and don't feel like swimming anymore, so lets go inside or something." Summer desperately wanted to curl up on her bed and watch some movie with Cohen again, and fall asleep.**

"**Okay. Its only 11, so what should we do?" He wanted to do the same thing.**

"**Movie." They both said at the same time.**

**Seth followed Summer up the stairs. Once in her room, she turned towards her closet and he watched her pull on the straps of her top, and drop it to the ground. She put her forearm over her chest, turned around, grabbed her tank-top, turned back around, put it on, and then went into her closet for a sec. Seth couldn't believe this, he was just seeing this girl anatomy left and right. Last time they went swimming she was prancing around his pool house in her bra and panties, and this time, she's wearing her swim-suit bottoms, and covering her chest with her arm, and changing in front of him. **

"**Cohen, are you changed yet?" Summer yelled from the closet.**

"**Oh, not yet, hold on." Seth had been thinking the whole time Summer was in the closet.**

"**K. Now I am." Seth smiled.**

**Summer came out of the closet wearing boy shorts, and that tank top from before, she knee-high fuzzy socks, and had her naturally wavy hair pinned up into a loose bun. She look causal as could be, but she still was extremely attracted to her. She was just in his polo, and his dickies. **

"**So what movie Cohen? I have lots." She seemed so excited.**

**Seth was sort of speech less. He hadn't been able to say anything since he had walked out of the closet in the attire she did. He came back to reality.**

"**What are you in the mood for?" Seth kind of stuttered.**

"**Hmm, not too sure. Lets see.." Summer started thinking and biting her bottom lip again.**

**Seth thought it was so adorable when she did that. It was one of those things that wasn't physical that Seth liked about Summer. **

"**I say we go for, Just Married, that one always cracks me up! Plus that Brittany Murphy is a great actress." Summer spit out in one breath.**

"**Sure, Ashton Kutcher is funny in that one." Seth smiled. He kept standing there for a while,**

"**So where's your living room at?" Seth expected they'd watch on couches.**

"**Oh, well, I, I figured we'd just watch in here, i mean everything's right here, including us." Summer gave Seth a smile, and she laid on the bed, and got under the covers.**

**Seth sat in the uncomfortable chair next to Summer's bed, and made her feel like he wasn't interested. When in fact, he was only sitting there because he thought Summer wasn't interested. Seth got cold, and needed a blanket. **

"**Hey Summer, I'm cold, do you have any blankets?"**

"**Yeah, on my bed Cohen, but I'm using them all, you can come share though." Summer said invitingly. **

**Seth wanted to sit by her all night, so he was happy when she invited him over to her bed to share her covers. He took off his shoes, and got into her bed. Pretty soon he fell asleep. This time Summer was awake, and it was much easier for her to just lay on him and fall asleep laying on him, instead of being 3/4 asleep when she finally laid on him. She moved his arm so it was laying horizontal behind her, and she put her feet under his long legs. She put her left hand on the right side of his neck, and kept her other hand close to her chest. Within minutes she fell asleep. Coop called her at 2:00 in the morning to see what she was doing, waking Cohen, but not Summer up. He noticed that she was laying on him again. After the phone stopped ringing he pushed Summer off of him, and turned on his side. He put his arm around her tiny waist so that his fingers were just right underneath her right side. She readjusted her hands so that one was touching his chest, and one was around his shoulder. Their bodies were touching and he fell back asleep less then 2 inches are from her face. **

**Summer woke up and it was still dark out, it was 4:45 in the morning. She could tell that Cohen had woken up and moved her, and re-adjusted himself with her. She felt like she really liked him. Seth's fingers were digging into Summer's side though, so she decided to move him, she was having trouble since he was bigger then her.**

"**Come on, Cohen, freakin' move!" Summer was tired and just wanted to fall back asleep.**

"**Grrr. Why can't I have more muscle? Why?" Summer really just wanted to fall back asleep.**

**Seth started opening his eyes. They were awake at the same time, in the middle of the night. He looked down at her as she froze trying to move him, and he smiled.**

"**Whatcha doing Summer?" He said cutely.**

"**Oh you know Cohen, moving you." She was careful.**

"**How come?" **

"**Because your fingers were like, digging into my side, so it woke me up, I bet i have your nail marks there or something, and I needed you to move." She said it in one breath.**

"**Then why didn't you just roll over?" Seth was figuring her out.**

"**Cause, I, well, um.." She was stuck. She didn't know what to say. It was easier when they woke up at separate times.**

**It was okay though, because Seth just looked at her patiently waiting for her complete answer. His big brown eyes look so welcoming staring down at her, she bit in her bottom lip, and wasn't sure what to say. She was sure that she loved sleeping with his arms around her. She was sure that she liked hanging out with him, and talking to him. She was sure that she loved his stupid jokes even though they were, really well, stupid. She kept thinking for a couple more seconds, and finally decided. She half sat up in her bed, and adjusted her fuzzy socks that had moved down off her legs. She moved her top back to a comfortable, none twisted position, pulled move covers off the bottom of her bed, looked back at Seth who was just looking at her doing this all like he was watching something amazing before him. **

"**So, Summer?" Seth asked, startling Summer with the sudden talk.**

**She looked deep into his eyes, still not finding an excuse. She leaned in, and held his face with her hands, their lips got really close, and she opened her eyes and so did he. They looked at each other, and finally she finished it. She kissed him. Like she had wanted too for a couple months. He finally knew that she liked him. He rolled around so that he was laying on top of her. He paused and kissed her neck and moved her hair out of her face. He went back up to her mouth, and they kissed heavily. His hand was slowly creeping up the back of her shirt, just a little bit. She kept running her fingers thru his hair, and when they were done kissing they just smiled at each other.**

"**That's why Cohen." Summer said smiling.**

"**Why what?" He was confused.**

"**That's why I didn't just roll over." She had a twinkle in her eye.**


	8. Maybe, Not

**Chapter 8 - Maybe, Not.**

Seth went home the next morning while Summer was still asleep. He was really excited that he finally knew she liked him too, now maybe after a little while they could be a couple. She hadn't gotten that much sleep, because him and Summer stayed up watching movies the rest of the night, and it felt good holding her, but being awake to feel what it felt like. Summer woke up to see Seth gone. She knew that it was almost noon, and that he probably left a little while ago because he didn't know when her parents were getting home. She got out of bed, smelling her favorite pillow, and its scent of Seth's BKE for men cologne. She almost huffed it, before realizing what she was doing, and got up to go take a shower.

**Monday Morning.**

"Hey Summ." Coop yelled from a distance.

"Oh, hey Coop, what's up girl?" Summer just acted normal.

"Oh, heard about your double spend the night with Seth!" Coop seemed excited for Summer.

"Yeah, well.." Summer wasn't too sure what to say.

"And how you guys kissed!" Coop was more excited on the outside then Summer was.

"Yeah, that too." Summer smiled, remembering it.

"So, are you guys like a couple now?" Marissa was just chomping at the bit.

"Uh, no way Coop. He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, and I'm so not asking him. We'll take steps, or like, whatever." Summer didn't know what she was saying.

Next thing she knew, before her and Marissa was some chick that was taller then her, with longer blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and a perfect body. She held onto Seth's arm like they were a couple, and laughed at his jokes with her gorgeous smile. Summer looked her up and down, and had the dirtiest look on her face towards this, what would she call it? SKANK.

"Oh, Summ. That's, uh, well, Seth's on again, off again girl who hooks-up with him." Marissa finally spat out, knowing Summer should know.

"Haha, you think I care Coop? It was just a kiss anyways. Its not like we were ever into each other or anything." Summer walked off.

She was really pissed. She hated seeing that gorgeous 5'8 tall girl that looked perfect with Cohen walking down the halls with their hook-up history. She hated that she kissed Seth, and that she actually felt feelings for him, that she was now going to deny. She was going to force herself to not like Cohen, and she'd just have to get over it, she thought to herself.

**Chemistry.**

"Hey Summer." Seth said with a big smile.

Summer didn't say anything back, didn't even give him a look.

"Summer, what's up?" Seth was kind of wondering why this girl who had kissed him didn't acknowledge him.

"Seth? Can't you see that I'm freaking working? Okay? Gheez, just talk to someone else for a second." Summer was so pissed off at him.

"Oh, o-k-a-y, sure." Seth was pretty curious what had come over Summer. He really liked her.

Seth went to Marissa about it.

"Seth, you can't just make out with Summer, who really liked you, and then turn around and have Meg all over you the Monday after. That's not right Seth, and you really hurt her feelings." Marissa was straight forward.

"Liked? As in past tense? What do you mean Marissa? Meg wasn't ALL over me." Seth thought.

"Yeah, as in the past tense. I think, that's how it sounded to me when she told me that she wasn't into you anymore, anyways." Marissa could tell Seth was upset.

"She told you that she wasn't into me anymore?" Seth was sort of worried, Summer was the first girl he really liked.

"Uh huh, but I've got to go. Bye Seth." Marissa said kissing his cheek, feeling bad for him.

Summer was at home, sitting on her bed, watching T.V., or trying too. She even tried to occupy herself with the television and the new Teen Vogue, it had Brittany Murphy on the cover. All she could think about was how Seth tried to talk to her like there wasn't any Megan girl, and it just pissed her off some more. Seth had called her cell phone a total of 4 times since school let out, and she kept screening. She wasn't into his bullshit anymore. She could care less about him, she forced herself to think.

**Thursday Afternoon – Chemistry. **

"Summer, can we talk?" Seth asked.

"Okay, what would you like to talk about, other then your girlfriend?" Summer gave him a look.

"I don't have a girl.."

Summer cut him off. "What do you want to talk about Seth."

"Why are you calling me Seth now? Just out of the blue? What's the matter with you?"

"Uh, your name is Seth isn't it? And nothing's the matter. How about next time you talk to me, actually just don't talk to me. K? I need to get back to work." With that, Summer got up.

"Summer, what about Saturday nigh.." He was trailing for a lost cause. He was upset.

**Friday Night – Summer's bedroom.**

There was a loud knock at the door, Summer thought it might be Marissa or maybe Kayleigh, since Kayleigh and Ryan broke up, Kayleigh had been forcing a friendship with Summer as well. Summer walked slowly to the door, knowing who she deep down wanted it to be, and of course. It was him.

"Summer, I really need to talk to you." Seth said fast.

"Okay, about what Seth?"

"How come you had me spend the night, and kissed me on Saturday, and then on Monday you were a total bitch to me again, and told Marissa you weren't into me?" All in one breath.

Summer thought for a second. "Seth, I lose interest in someone, when they have someone that I didn't know about. If I was such a bitch like you said, then I would have told your pretty little princess that we made out while you were dating her, but I didn't, so you can leave now, and go screw her or something, my show is on. Goodbye Seth."

"Wait, I don't even have a girlfriend Summer."

"COHEN, who the HELL is Meg then? You know what, I don't care, she's your on/off little hook-up girl who just came back from where ever she was, and now she's back to your hook-up girl."

"Who told you about Meg?" Seth wondered.

"Coop told me, okay Seth? And I'm sick of standing here talking to you, bottom line, this is probably not going to work out. Now, my show is really on, bye."

Summer pushed him out the door, and jumped onto her bed. She threw her face into her pillow and screamed louder then ever.


	9. Not So Easy

**Chapter 9 - Not So Easy.**

Seth couldn't understand why Summer was so upset. She couldn't have been into him so much, that it hurt her to just see him talk to another girl. He liked her a lot, and he really wanted to be together with her, but she wouldn't even acknowledge him. In Chem., she did of her part of the work during class, so that she wouldn't talk to him. They did the experiments without talking, by Summer's choice. She hated to have to see him every day, because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop feeling things for him. So, she had to take action.

"Having Chemistry in the afternoon doesn't really work for me, I'm more of a science person right before lunch." Summer explained to her counselor.

"Well, that's understandable, we'll keep you with the same teacher, but switch your period." Mrs. Hawthorne smiled up at Summer.

Summer felt like all her problems were solved. She didn't even have to see Seth at the lunch table with the new seat she forced her and Coop to sit in by Kayleigh. And the only class she had with Seth she had just altered. She was happy with herself. She had done something good. In the meantime, she hadn't thought of how their lockers were in the same hallway, and how their group of friends were the same. And how they went to the same school, and were in the same grade.

"Omgosh, Seth! You crack me up cutie!" Summer heard Meg yell.

Rolling her eyes, she walked off before Seth could see her upset. Summer knew how bad she still wanted Seth on the inside, and how much she liked him, deep down there. She knew how jealous of Meg she was, and how she hoped that Meg got transferred, only to leave Cohen to apologize. For what though? What did he even do? Tell Summer multiple times that Meg wasn't his girlfriend, and just accepted Summer's wishes not to talk to him like a gentlemen?

"Yeah, let's totally go there tonight, it will be so awesome." Summer yipped.

"Defiantly, I'm come get you now." Marissa said.

There was this big party that some girl named Lynn was throwing, and it was suppose to be big and fun and eventful. Summer couldn't dare pass it up to see Meg all wrapped up with Cohen, she was teaching herself not to care anymore. Marissa pulled into Summer's drive way and honked a couple times. Summer was dressed up really hott, and her make-up was done perfectly. Her hair couldn't have looked any better, and she knew Cohen would look at her, and make Meg mad. That satisfied Summer, which made her feel low, but so did Cohen, so at this point, she didn't care.

"Ew! They're like totally injecting drugs. Sick." Summer observed some sell-outs injecting.

"Haha, that's what you get at a rager, I suppose." Marissa trailed off looking for the broken up Ryan.

Summer was sort of left stranded, not even being able to find Kayleigh to have someone to at least stand with or talk too.

"Humph."  
Summer went to the bar to get a drink, and saw Cohen standing with Meg. Their fingers were entwined, and she was unaware that she was staring with a devil look upon her face.

"Hahaha, do you like, have a problem?" She heard an unfamiliar voice say. It was Meg.

"Huh?" Summer didn't even phase the rude tone of the comment.

"Seth, lets just go." Meg said noticing how Seth looked at Summer.

"No, it's okay, I can go hun. Bye." Summer sped off.

Later that Night – Summer's room.

Summer had curled up on her bed and put in Tommy Boy, remembering that it was the first movie that she watched with Seth, or started to watch. She laughed thru her pain at all the funny parts, and felt the anguish for blowing Cohen off, when he kept telling her he didn't have a girlfriend.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Summer started to hear the echo of her ring tone "She Will Be Loved," by Maroon 5 and grabbed her cell. It was Cohen.

"Hello?" Summer said.

"Hey this is Meg." 

"Uh, Hi?" Summer wanted to hang up.

"Listen to me bitch. Seth was mine way back in the 8th grade, and he's still mine now. I don't care if you two formed little crushes on each other while i was away at my GRANDMOTHER'S FUNERAL, but I'm back now. So deal with it." She hung up the phone.

"What the hell?" Summer thought to herself, she didn't know what Meg's issue was.

Monday Morning.

"Where's Summer?" Seth asked his teacher.

"Summer isn't in the class anymore, Mr. Cohen. They transferred her out of this period." Mr. Savage said.

"What, I mean, why?" Seth was dependent on at least seeing Summer everyday, if he couldn't talk to her.

"I wasn't told why, but she is no longer in this period, you'll be finishing the semester by yourself."

Mr. Savage's words hit Seth like a knife in the stomach. It was then after the 3 months that Summer hadn't talked to him that he realized how much he really liked her.

"Hey girl." Kayleigh said.

"Hey Kay!" Summer said kissing Kayleigh's cheek.  
"So ready for lunch? I'm so starved for chili fries!" Kayleigh said.

"Mmhmm, definatly, that sounds too good!" Summer said turning around.

She bumped straight into Cohen, and fell down. She felt like she might have twisted her wrist, but she didn't say anything, she looked up and saw Cohen's hand.

"I can get up by myself, Seth." She said coldly.

Seth just walked off, those were the first words Summer had directed towards him in a while, and they were mean. He was sick of her being so mean to him, but he figured getting talked to by this girl was better then being ignored. Summer couldn't help but feel this pain when he walked off. She wanted to grab his hand, but she couldn't give in. This wasn't easy. She couldn't just deny her feelings, but she was anyways.


	10. The Letter

**Chapter 9 - The Letter.**

Summer woke up with a headache. It still felt like it was going to be a good day. It was a Friday, so how could it not be a good day. Her and Marissa and Kayleigh had a little sleep over planned at Summer's house, and it should be fun. Ever since Kayleigh and Ryan broke up, Marissa and Summer started to think she was actually cool.

"Summer, you out of bed yet?" Summer's dad yelled.

"Mmhmm." Summer said upbeat.

Summer jumped up, and made her bed. She went and got into the shower and was singing her favorite song, "Do Somethin'" by Britney. She jumped around the shower washing her hair, not really knowing why she was in such a good mood, but she wasn't going to let anything ruin her day, not even Cohen and Meg.

"I just don't see why you want to apologize to her, it's not like you bumped into her." Meg said.

"Well, I think it did something to her wrist, and I just want to apologize." Seth said nervously.

"Seth, what the hell would just make you think she hurt her wrist? You just want to talk to her." Meg was pissed off.

"That's not true. She's a bitch when she talks to me, so what's the point? I just thought I'd apologize, but I guess you're right, there's no point." Seth lied to Meg.

Seth liked Summer so much. He wanted to ask her to be friends, at least, friends. He was sick of looking at her, knowing she hated him. He would see her at lunch smiling and having fun. He loved her laugh, and he loved her smile. The way her eyes lit up when she was having a good time. He snapped himself out of it.

"Friends." He said out loud.

Knowing, he definatly still liked her.

"My wrist is really sore. I must have twisted it when I fell. Oh well, whatevs, I'll get over it." Summer said carelessly.

"Uh Summer?" Kayleigh said. "Its about the size of your ankle and its black and blue." Worry in her voice.

"Like I said Kay, whatevs! I'll just get it looked at."

Seth for some reason got transferred out of his advanced English class for his grade dropping to a D. He was put into a regular English class, which happened to be in the same period as Summer. And it was lunch hour. Summer heard the door close and looked up, and saw Cohen walk in. Everything was slow motion from there on out. She felt like she was in the last scene of a sad movie ending with a car crash. Seth looked down at he was so sorry for causing her pain. She looked up at him, and wanted to smile. Instead, she rolled her eyes and looked back down at her paper.

"Well, Seth Cohen just joined our class. Go ahead and sit back there next to Ms. Fletcher." Mrs. Carlson said.

Ms. Fletcher happened to be sitting right in behind Summer, which meant Seth would be sitting right behind her too.

"Why me?" Summer whispered.

"What? Summ. He's way hott. I've thought so since 8th grade!" Cameron Fletcher said.

"Psh, whatevs Cam." Summer was pretty close with Cameron they walked to lunch and ate together everyday.

Cameron looked up at Seth and smiled, and he sparked a conversation with her. Summer about had the urge to turn around and ask him if he enjoyed leading girls on. She wouldn't spill the beans about Cameron thinking Cohen was cute though, she was a better friend and person then that. Summer hated the fact that she knew that Seth was so cute. His perfect smile that almost anyone couldn't resist or say no too. She hated the fact that she still liked him just as much as she did when she asked him to come over and go swimming that long 4 and a half months ago. It was getting close to New Years, and Summer just now realized in her own world, how long she'd held the grudge against Seth. She also realized how long him and Meg had been dating.

"Ms. Roberts? You with us honey?" Mrs. Carlson was the best teacher Summer ever had.

"Yeah, sorry, just adding some stuff to my paper." Summer smiled big.

"Great!"

She looked back at Cameron and asked to borrow her chap stick, and noticed thru her side-ways vision that Seth had a lock-tight gaze on her. Summer just looked at him for a quick second remembering the time in her bedroom., then turned around quickly and felt her heart sink.

"Hey baby!" It was lunch time, and Summer heard Meg come up and give Seth a kiss.

She looked up from her barley touched fruit salad and felt like vomiting. Seeing Seth and Meg there in a lip lock was enough to make her punch someone in the face. She hated how much she still liked him, and she couldn't with anything inside of her teach herself to not, but she could act it. She wouldn't even talk to Seth if he talked to her. She'd just walk away. After Seth and Meg's kiss, he sat there staring at Summer, like he did every day at lunch, because until he got transferred into her class, that was the only time he saw her. Meg had about enough of this.

"Hey, I gotta go do this thing for History, or else I'll fail. Bye sweetie." Meg kissed him goodbye.

Meg went back to her class and had some helpless boy write out a letter to Summer, Meg was done with dealing with Seth's infatuation with her on the side. It was about to be done forever. Meg walked up to Summer's locker, and right before slipping the letter into her locker slits, she thought about how she didn't really like Seth that much anymore. She was just with him because if she wasn't, Summer would be being chased by Seth, and for some reason, that made Meg angry.

"Who freakin' cares?" Meg pushed the letter into Summer's locker.

School was out. Summer went to her locker, excited for her and the girl's slumber party tonight. She found an envelope that smelled really good in her locker. She picked it up, and decided to read it on the way home. In the car, she totally forgot about it until she got into the drive way and dropped it. She picked it up, and opened it, sitting back down in her front seat.

"Hey Summer. I've wanted to talk to you for a while, but I guess you're just done with me. I'm really sick of your bitchy attitude, and I think that you need to get a freakin' handle on that. I just wanted to be nice to you and be friends, but that was only cause of Marissa. I never really liked you. I was just nice to you because for some reason Marissa and Kayleigh were drawn to you. I actually hate you. So just keep acting like you don't care about me, because I don't care about you. I never have, you stupid bitch. I hate you. Just stay out of my life. You never meant anything to me, and I think its funny that you actually thought I did. Dumb slut. Hahahaha. Bye now. Bitch."

SETH COHEN.


	11. The Hurt

**Chapter 10 - The Hurt. **

Summer couldn't even finish reading the letter accurately. Her eyes were burning from her not letting herself cry. No one had ever been so mean to her before. She had been called a bitch, and told to go found her lost sister, Paris Hilton, but she had never been treated like this, and on paper? So she could remember it over and over. Summer ran into her house and locked herself in her big closet, with the fuzzy white rug on the bottom. She laid down, and cried so hard that it hurt her diaphragm. Her throat hurt so bad, she could have sworn she got the worst case of strep-throat, but it was because she was crying so hard.

"I-I- c-ca-cared ff-f--for him." She told herself.

Marissa and Kayleigh came to Summer's house at the time they set-up, kind of worried that Summer hadn't been answering her phone. All they heard were shrill screams that were like nails on a chalk board.

"I fucking hate you." Summer said the angriest anyone had ever heard her voice.

"Summ?" Marissa said. "What's happening, what's wrong with you."

Summer opened the closet door with her perfect make up all running down her face. Her clothes were wrinkled, and her eyes were more red the a stoner who just got done blazing. Kayleigh looked at Summer like she were her child and grabbed her in for the biggest hug.

"What happened? Please tell me and Coop what happened." She cared for Summer like a sister.

Summer couldn't speak, she went back into her closet kicked her shoes to the side, picked up the letter she'd gotten from Seth, and gave it to Kayleigh.

"Oh, MY GOD." Kayleigh sounded more pissed then Summer.

"Seth, would NEVER write anything like that to you Summer." Marissa defended Seth.

"You know what Marissa? That isn't helping okay?" Kayleigh said crossly.

She pulled Coop out to the hall. "Listen Coop. Summer never shows and emotion, she's clearly been crying since 3:30 this afternoon when she read this, and its what now? 7? Did you even see her face." Kayleigh sounded like she had a shooting ready for Cohen.

"Leigh, he's been my best friend since we were 3 or 4. I know him better then anyone, he would never write that to Summer. Never."

"It sounds to me like you're trying to talk yourself into that Coop." Kayleigh looked her up and down.

"What if I am Leigh? What if he really wrote it?" Marissa was worried.

Both of Summer's friends knew Seth had been pretty upset with Summer's attitude lately. I guess he didn't get to know Summer well enough to know that's how she acted when she was hurt.

They walked back into Summer's room and she was on her closet floor, shaking with sniffling. She still hadn't said a word. They were really worried about her condition. They knew there was nothing that anyone could really do. She got really mad easily. Apparently she could only put on her tough act for too long before her hurt shined through.

"You guys." Summer finally started. "I'm fine, okay?"

"Summer, please." Both girls said.

Summer looked down at her feet and started again.

"I had this coming." She breathed out. "Maybe not this harsh, but I had this coming. I was such a bitch to him." Summer knew she was.

"Maybe you should go confront him about it, maybe he would explain that he maybe wrote it out of anger." Marissa should really start a therapy place.

Summer looked at Coop and smiled at her, and looked at Kayleigh, and gave them a hug.

"I can't." Summer reassured herself. "He hates me, so I hate him. I just want to go to bed." Summer said.

Kayleigh and Marissa had other plans. They went to Seth's house to only find that him and Meg were in the middle of a make-out session.

"Uh, Seth?" Marissa said.

"HEY GIRL!" Meg said to Marissa running over to her.

Marissa had a solemn look on her face. Making Meg feel weak in the knees from Marissa's intimidateingly beautiful face.

"I was just getting ready to go anyways." Meg said staring into Kayleigh's angry looking sapphire blue eyes, and frazzled hair.

"Bye Seth." Meg said, and ran out the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Seth said calmly.

"What is your problem Cohen?" Kayleigh said.

"Whoa, what's the matter?" Seth said getting worried.

Marissa got less then two inches away from his face, and gave him a evil look.

"What do you think gives you the right to get so mad at Summer that she was being mean to you, that you would write her a letter like this?" Marissa was so pissed at Seth.

"I didn't wri.."

"Save it Seth. Once everyone at school finds out what you did too Summer, you won't have anyone left but Ryan and your parents, and you'll have Ryan more pissed off at you then you could ever imagine. I hate you Seth Cohen." Kayleigh spat out, and left the room, almost crying.

"Seth. I know you were upset that she treated you the way she did, but I can't believe you would do this. I thought you cared about her." Marissa looked at Seth disappointed.

"You'll always be my friend, but I'm so disappointed in you Seth." She looked at him sadly.

Marissa walked away, and dropped the letter on the floor.

Seth picked up the letter, and read it. He didn't write this. He didn't think one thing about Summer on that piece of paper. He had to go see her. Knock. Knock.

"Summer."

It sounded like Cohen to her. She thought she was dreaming, and buried herself deeper into her pillow she brought into her closet.

"Summer.. where are you?" Seth asked.

It was Cohen. He opened the closet door and saw her there laying in so much pain He wanted to reach down and help her.

"Summer, I kno.."

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? GET OUT" Summer said standing up.

She looked at him with so much pain in her eyes. Staring at him for what seemed like 10 seconds, but it was only 2.

"Look, I know you think I wrote that letter to you."

She slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever talk to me EVER again." She stared at him straight in the eyes, with her make up all over her face. "JUST GET THE HELL OUT. NOW LEAVE NOW." Summer was fighting back her tears.

She couldn't believe this once sweet soul said those things to her. He wouldn't me.

"DO YOU NEED ME TO TELL YOU AGAIN? YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, AND THINK IM SUCH A BITCH, JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE COHEN, JUST LEAVE NOW."

"Summer, I did NOT write th.."

She had already turned around and locked the closet door, and started crying. Seth was so upset that she was hurt so bad. Who would write that letter? Suddenly his cell phone started ringing. He saw it was Meg. He put it up to his face, the side that Summer had slapped him, hard.

"Hey Meg." He said leaving Summer's room.

"Hey hun. What was up with Marissa and Kayslut earlier?" Meg asked.

"They think that I wrote this really hurtful letter saying how much I hated her and how much of a bitch I think she is in it." Seth said sadly.

"Whoa, weird. What makes them think you did it?" Meg tried to lie.

"Cause it's signed with my name." Seth was upset.

Summer got up and walked out of her room hearing voices, thinking Cohen had left. She turned the corner to go downstairs to get water, and saw Seth on the phone with Meg in her house. She breathed in deep and started to cry. Seth turned and saw her crying with her make-up all down her face. He walked towards her, and wanted to hug her. By now he had hung up on Meg.

"Don't you dare touch me. Don't you dare put your hands near me. Get the hell out of my house Seth. Get the hell out."

Summer turned around, and walked back into her room, and walked to her bathroom. Her heard her move stuff around, and then it was silent. She was breathing deep, and he heard a shrill scream, and he left.

"Did she just cut herself?" He wondered.


	12. Can't Believe

**Chapter 11 - Can't Believe.**

Summer had just in fact cut herself. She had done it a few times when she was 13, and her parents got divorced. She stopped doing it though when she thought she cut too deep, and was bleeding more then usual, it scared her. Nothing until what Seth did to her had hurt her as bad as when her parents were using her to get back at each other. Not only had Seth written this terrible letter to her, when she didn't do anything besides not associate with him, but had come to her house afterwards, to talk on the phone to Meg on his cell phone. She hated him so much. She grabbed a towel from the sink, and applied pressure to her arm, and waddled back out to her room. Cohen was gone. She picked up her phone.

"Coop, please come stay with me." Summer said crying.

Marissa arrived with Kayleigh. They looked down at the blood stained rag on the floor, and the arm that Summer held up to her chest, the tears dripping down on her arm.

"Oh my god, Summer. You didn't did you?"

Summer looked back as if it were a rhetorical question. She looked back around at her window.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter, I used to do it all the time." Summer said lightly.

"Summ, please tell me you didn't" Kayleigh asked.

"I just told you I did, alright Kay? Cohen came over here, and he claimed he didn't write the letter, then I told him to leave, and he walks out into my hallway and talks to Meg on the phone." Summer was so hurt.

"I can't believe that asshole came over here." Marissa said, about her once best friend.

"Yeah, well I whatevs. I can't believe I actually cared about him so much. I think I cared for him so much until I read that. I guess its true, it hurts the most when hurtful things are said from someone you care about." Summer couldn't even cry anymore.

Marissa was really upset that Seth could stoop so low and do this to Summer. She knew that Meg was a bitch, and that she wasn't good news, and that she didn't like Summer too much because she didn't know her. Could Seth really have been affected by Summer's jealous attitude to Meg that came off as bitchiness that bad? She let Summer fall asleep and grabbed Kayleigh to go talk to Meg.

There was a loud knock at Meg's door at 1:30 in the morning. It was Marissa and Kayleigh looking even more angry this time. Last time they had the impression that Seth wrote the letter, but after Coop told Kayleigh about Meg's dislike towards Summer, she decided that Meg could of had one of her brothers write the letter or something.

"Meg. Hey. Listen, we should really talk." Marissa said.

Meg knew what she did. She also knew Marissa could tell when people were lying, better then those machines. She knew Kayleigh was a good fighter, and she knew that she was about to be caught, for hurting Summer, and Seth.

"Did you have one of your brothers, or someone who could write like a boy, write that letter to Summer, so that she would hate Seth?"

"Uh, What?" Meg didn't know how to escape Marissa's gaze.

"Listen Bitch. We know that you don't like Summer, we know you see how Seth looks at her. We also know that you knew they had a little crush thing going on, before you came back. Oh and what was that about that late night call you gave her on Seth's cell phone 2 weeks ago? It was you, and you have no idea how much damage you have just caused." Kayleigh snapped.

"What are you even talking about Kayleigh?" Meg didn't know what else to say.

"Meg, you did it didn't you?" Marissa looked her straight in the eyes.

"LOOK, okay. I did. But listen. I was just so sick of her being in the way. I figured if she hated Seth, then he'd get over her finally, and just stop talking about her all the time. Stop, looking at her that way, I'm sorry." Meg looked really scared.

Kayleigh walked forward, and slapped her across her face.

"I knew you were low Meg. I knew you would do lots of things to benefit yourself, but i can't believe that you would hurt someone as nice and loveable as Summer. She never did ONE THING to you. One thing Meg. I hope you feel disgusted with yourself, because I sure as hell would going to school Monday, especially since everyone, including Summer and Seth will know what you do." Kayleigh said.

Kayleigh and Summer were really close friends, and the fact that what Meg had done hurt Summer so bad she cut herself. Kayleigh could have killed someone.

"Come on Coop. Lets leave this."

They walked off. They weren't sure how to tell Summer, so they went to Seth first. The explained to him that Meg had admitted to them that she did it. They even recorded it with Marissa's cell phone voice recorder. Seth listened to Meg's confession, and realized that he did talk about her a lot, and looked at her all the time.

"I can't believe Meg did that." Seth said.

Kayleigh and Marissa apologized for accusing him, but now they had to think of a way to tell Summer.

"I'll do it." Cohen said.

**Chapter 11 - Can't Believe.**

Summer had just in fact cut herself. She had done it a few times when she was 13, and her parents got divorced. She stopped doing it though when she thought she cut too deep, and was bleeding more then usual, it scared her. Nothing until what Seth did to her had hurt her as bad as when her parents were using her to get back at each other. Not only had Seth written this terrible letter to her, when she didn't do anything besides not associate with him, but had come to her house afterwards, to talk on the phone to Meg on his cell phone. She hated him so much. She grabbed a towel from the sink, and applied pressure to her arm, and waddled back out to her room. Cohen was gone. She picked up her phone.

"Coop, please come stay with me." Summer said crying.

Marissa arrived with Kayleigh. They looked down at the blood stained rag on the floor, and the arm that Summer held up to her chest, the tears dripping down on her arm.

"Oh my god, Summer. You didn't did you?"

Summer looked back as if it were a rhetorical question. She looked back around at her window.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter, I used to do it all the time." Summer said lightly.

"Summ, please tell me you didn't" Kayleigh asked.

"I just told you I did, alright Kay? Cohen came over here, and he claimed he didn't write the letter, then I told him to leave, and he walks out into my hallway and talks to Meg on the phone." Summer was so hurt.

"I can't believe that asshole came over here." Marissa said, about her once best friend.

"Yeah, well I whatevs. I can't believe I actually cared about him so much. I think I cared for him so much until I read that. I guess its true, it hurts the most when hurtful things are said from someone you care about." Summer couldn't even cry anymore.

Marissa was really upset that Seth could stoop so low and do this to Summer. She knew that Meg was a bitch, and that she wasn't good news, and that she didn't like Summer too much because she didn't know her. Could Seth really have been affected by Summer's jealous attitude to Meg that came off as bitchiness that bad? She let Summer fall asleep and grabbed Kayleigh to go talk to Meg.

There was a loud knock at Meg's door at 1:30 in the morning. It was Marissa and Kayleigh looking even more angry this time. Last time they had the impression that Seth wrote the letter, but after Coop told Kayleigh about Meg's dislike towards Summer, she decided that Meg could of had one of her brothers write the letter or something.

"Meg. Hey. Listen, we should really talk." Marissa said.

Meg knew what she did. She also knew Marissa could tell when people were lying, better then those machines. She knew Kayleigh was a good fighter, and she knew that she was about to be caught, for hurting Summer, and Seth.

"Did you have one of your brothers, or someone who could write like a boy, write that letter to Summer, so that she would hate Seth?"

"Uh, What?" Meg didn't know how to escape Marissa's gaze.

"Listen Bitch. We know that you don't like Summer, we know you see how Seth looks at her. We also know that you knew they had a little crush thing going on, before you came back. Oh and what was that about that late night call you gave her on Seth's cell phone 2 weeks ago? It was you, and you have no idea how much damage you have just caused." Kayleigh snapped.

"What are you even talking about Kayleigh?" Meg didn't know what else to say.

"Meg, you did it didn't you?" Marissa looked her straight in the eyes.

"LOOK, okay. I did. But listen. I was just so sick of her being in the way. I figured if she hated Seth, then he'd get over her finally, and just stop talking about her all the time. Stop, looking at her that way, I'm sorry." Meg looked really scared.

Kayleigh walked forward, and slapped her across her face.

"I knew you were low Meg. I knew you would do lots of things to benefit yourself, but i can't believe that you would hurt someone as nice and loveable as Summer. She never did ONE THING to you. One thing Meg. I hope you feel disgusted with yourself, because I sure as hell would going to school Monday, especially since everyone, including Summer and Seth will know what you do." Kayleigh said.

Kayleigh and Summer were really close friends, and the fact that what Meg had done hurt Summer so bad she cut herself. Kayleigh could have killed someone.

"Come on Coop. Lets leave this."

They walked off. They weren't sure how to tell Summer, so they went to Seth first. The explained to him that Meg had admitted to them that she did it. They even recorded it with Marissa's cell phone voice recorder. Seth listened to Meg's confession, and realized that he did talk about her a lot, and looked at her all the time.

"I can't believe Meg did that." Seth said.

Kayleigh and Marissa apologized for accusing him, but now they had to think of a way to tell Summer.

"I'll do it." Cohen said.


	13. Never

**Chapter 12 - Never.**

Summer was out cold. She couldn't cry anymore. She could barley move. It was 4:00 in the morning by the time Cohen got a handle of himself, and got the courage to go over to Summer's house. He knocked on the door lightly. Her parents were gone, and the front door was left unlocked by Marissa and Kayleigh. He walked into her room, knowing that he had the recording, so she would have to not be mad at him anymore. He started walking into her room, looked down and saw the blood stained rag, wondering what it was from. Walked over to her bed and saw she was sound asleep. Her shirt was blood stained too, he knew now she had cut herself. She grabbed her hand, pulled down her sleeve, and saw the fresh slit on her wrist. He let tears fall down from his eyes, that hit her cut.

He planned on sitting there until she woke up. An hour later Summer's thirst woke her up. She looked up to see Cohen holding her arm in his hands. Wetness on her arm and on his face. His eyes closed, he looked so peaceful.

"What the hell are you doing here Cohen?" She finally said.

"Summer, wait." Seth popped his eyes open.

"Why, do you want to say more to me that wasn't on your adorable little letter?" Summer was so hurt.

"I want you to know I didn't write that letter."

"Cohen."

"No Summer. Does it even makes sense that I would write it, and then deny writing it?" Seth knew he was right.

"Well.."

"Summer, it was Meg. She was jealous. Marissa and Kayleigh got her confession." Seth said.

Summer was easing up. "Well lets hear it." Summer looked up into Seth's eyes.

He pushed play, and let Summer listen, and looked at her face the whole time.

"You know Cohen, I couldn't understand why you would do that, it hurt me so bad when I thought you would say those things to me. Now that I know you didn't.."

"Summer, I would NEVER hurt you like that. I would never do anything to make you cry so hard you can't breathe, and i would certainly never do anything to make you cut yourself."

Summer looked down at her arm. Remembering how it felt like the pain was easing together when she cut her wrist.

"I'm so sorry that you thought I hated you. I'm sorry that it hurt you." Seth said.

Summer looked up at him. He smiled at her. There it was. That undeniable smile.

"Are you going to say anything?" Seth was getting worried.

"What do you want me to say Cohen? Oh great, now all that crying I did today was useless. I cut myself for nothing, and now that Meg's out of the picture we can just lay on my bed and kiss each other all night?" She breathed out deep. "No, Cohen. I can't say that. Because that's not how it is. Whether you wrote it or not, I still got hurt. I still cried. I still cut myself. It wasn't your fault, and I'm sorry I yelled at you like I did, but I think you should go."

Seth looked down at her like she had just done to him, what she thought he did to her.

"No." Seth said quickly.

"Do you think you're earning brownie points with me Cohen? I don't need you to see me like this for one more second, ju.."

He was cut off by his lips. His came crashing down on hers. For a second it felt like all her problems were solved, then she pushed him away.

"Get out of the way Cohen. What gives you the right to do that?" Summer was trying hard to be mad.

He kept blocking her way out of the room until finally she just slammed herself into him, and put her arms around him. She started crying harder every second against to his chest.

"Its okay Summer, it's okay, I'm here." Seth said stroking her hair.

She felt silly for crying, but she couldn't move if she tried from Cohen, he held her so tight she had to breathe hard to get air since she was crying. She wiped her eyes.

"Sorry you have to be seeing all this Cohen. I need to take a shower, and get all this sticky make-up off my face. I'm sorry." She said it again, and walked off.

He watched her walk off like she was okay again, happy with that, he went into her closet and found a book lying there. He picked up and turned it to a page from a long time ago.

"I feel so bad for being mean to him on the first day of school. When I first saw him, I thought 'god who thought a skater boy could be any hotter?' That smile. Who could resist? Well I guess I blew it. Seems like he's that guy who had a million girls, I sure wish I could apologize."

Seth closed the book, figuring out that she liked him for a while before they kissed. Summer had been in the shower for 30 minutes, what the hell could she be doing? He thought. Oh well. She walked out of the bathroom in her towel. Her hair all wet and pieces across her face. She looked over at Seth, forgetting he was there. She walked into her closet and shut the door. She came out in an outfit similar to what she wore the first night they kissed. He smiled at her with that cute smile that he had. She could barley resist it. Seth sat there staring at her for almost 2 minutes.

"Hello? Cohen." Summer finally said.

"I'm sorry Summer." He blushed. "You, you always just look perfect."

"That was original Cohen." Summer smiled.

"So what now?" Seth said.

"Uh.. What do you mean 'what now?' Cohen?" Summer was curious.

Seth just sat and stared at her again. He finally got up, and gave her a hug. Summer was confused. He kissed her forehead, and she smiled.

"Well, It's almost morning, you better go Cohen." She said.

He leaned down and grabbed her face in his hands, and pushed his lips up against hers. He kissed her for a little bit, before opening her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues collided and he started kissing her passionately. She wasn't sure about how hard he was kissing her this same night, but she didn't really have long for that thought, he pushed her up against the wall. She had her hands on his shoulders and on his face and head. She had never experienced a kiss like this before. He was putting his hands up her shirt. He thought she looked so hott, he couldn't resist. She felt like Seth wanted to get into her pants, he was kissing her hard like he wanted something else.

"Cohen." Summer said finally.

Cohen stopped kissing her, and looked down and saw where his hands were.

"I'm so sorry Summer. I just got caught up in the moment, and you looked so gorgeous. I- I-uh, I'm sorry." Seth turned away.

She didn't care. She pushed him on the bed. She was up in the moment.

"Its okay Cohen, I am too." She looked down at him.

He pulled her face down towards his and starting kissing her with his tongue. Summer knew she wasn't going to have sex with him, but they could fool around without it going that far, unlike other boys, who would probably have forced themselves into her. Pretty soon Summer and Seth were rolling around on her bed, with her shirt completely off and his too. She couldn't get enough. She stopped for a second to catch some air.

"Cohen, I'm not going too.." Seth had started to tug at her shorts.

"What?" Cohen thought they were in the process.

"Look, not right now. I can't just, I just can't."

"Okay." Seth smiled at her.

He wasn't a virgin, but he wasn't too proud of it. Especially since he'd had sex with 6 or 7 different girls. He'd had sex with Meg twice. He kind of felt like a pig now laying on Summer's bare chest with his shirt off having had tugged at her shorts.

"I'm so sorry that just, I'm sorry Summer." He was looking right in her eyes.

She pulled his head down close to her chest and laid it down. Kissed his forehead, and smiled.

"It's okay Cohen. I just. I've never, I, well you know." Summer was embarrassed.

He stroked her arm. Then it hit him, that she'd never had sex. He was surprised.

"Oh, that's really good for you Summer." He was serious.

"I would never, presume, to force you to, you know, lose .. ... it." Seth said finally.

"How many girl have you've been with Cohen." Summer asked, realistically.

He didn't want to lie.

"Like 5 or 6."

Summer's eyes widened.


	14. Working

**Chapter 13 - Working.**

Summer didn't really care that Seth had been with so many girls. He was 17, and all the girls at Harbor, including Marissa and Kayleigh, were extremely easy. There weren't too many girls who wouldn't put out to guys, and even if you're a quote-on quote, "good boy," if you're 17 and haven't thought of having sex with a girl, and you're a guy. Then there's probably something wrong. Seth is hott, and she could understand him having sex with girls.

"Is that bad?" Seth asked.

"No, Cohen. All the girls are Harbor at hott." Summer laughed as she said it.

Cohen didn't say anything, but pretty soon he fell asleep, right there on her bare chest like she had placed him.

"SUMMER?"

Seth and Summer woke up to an angry dad in the room. Seth didn't want to get up and reveal Summer's breasts to her dad, so he was sort of glad that his head was turned the opposite way. Summer held his arm down making it clear to him not to get up.

"Dad?" Summer was feeling really awkward.

"What the hell are you doing Summer?" Her dad seemed sort of just curious.

"Well, uh. We didn't have sex daddy. We just, laid here. I promise." She smiled at her dad.

Her dad gave her a look like, 'well you're 17,' smiled at her.

"You promise?" Her dad said.

"Yes, and Seth is still asleep." Summer knew her dad wouldn't get mad.

Her dad turned around without yelling or getting angry and left them together in her room. Seth looked up at her and they both laughed. She pushed him over, and got up. He watched her walk into her closet, and followed her. She turned around still topless and he picked her up and kissed her face all over the place. She just squealed, remembering her dad was home.

"COHEN! My dad is still downstairs." Summer said, thinking about how it sounded bad.

"I'm just kissing you." He said.

She didn't even say anything, she just kissed him back. She couldn't understand what made her feel so comfortable with him walking around, or being pushed up against him with nothing covering the top of her body.

"Seth, you better go home before your mom sends out the police." Summer said in-between kisses.

"But I don't wanna go." Seth said like a little kid.

"You better though." Summer said cutely.

Seth finally pulled himself away from Summer, realizing how attached he had just gotten too her. Normally it was the girls who got attached and wouldn't let go. They would always call and make sure that their boyfriend wasn't hanging with to many girls. Seth didn't have intentions to call Summer and act like that, but he did know that they were close to a relationship, and he had never been more ready for anything in his life. After all the drama that had just happened, for the last 5 months, Summer had barely talked to him, and then something like this just made her let go of everything. He wasn't really sure how Summer was strong enough to act like nothing was wrong, and keep the act up at all times, when she was dying on the inside. But he still liked her anyways.

"So, yeah, me and Seth are totally cool again." Summer was talking to Kayleigh on the phone.

"Awe. I always wanted you and Seth to be the couple of junior year, and it totally looked like it was going to happen back at the end of October when you guys started flirting." Kayleigh sighed.

Summer thought back to when she had first gone over to Seth's, and was being flirtatious in her underwear and bra, she didn't care because it was just like wearing a swimming suit.

"Yeah, I thought things were going to, well, go out, but, it was sort of my fault, that.."

"Summer listen. Meg came back, and Seth told her that he liked you, which made her like hang out with him all the time. Then when you blew him off, he just went back with her, not that they were ever really a couple. They just.." Kayleigh stopped herself.

"Hooked up for sex? Cohen told me he's been with 5 or 6 girls Kay." Summer said full of knowledge.

"Well, I think they only did that once, maybe twice, but they just sort of made-out on New Years, and different places where people were in the mood for 'couple time.' I guess." Kayleigh knew Summer was comfortable with the conversation by her tone.

"Yeah. Well that was then, and me and Cohen aren't a couple, but we're right now." Summer smiled really big as she said that.

"Did you guys?" Kayleigh said.

"Nope. Kay, I've never, well, you know. Its always because most of the guys that I've kissed, never really liked me, they never had like, the chance or whatever. And they would just go and try and rip of my skirt, or take off my bra, and I would just push them away and run away. I hated it. With Cohen, last night.." Summer was trying to think of how to tell Kayleigh.

"Yeah, what about last night.." She was curious.

"Well, see. I was really mad when I woke up and saw Cohen just sitting there, and then I found out what Meg did, and I instantly just wanted to have Cohen hold me, and be around me. But i had to pretend like I wanted him to leave, because I was still upset at the whole thing, like, anyone would be! And then he just kissed me, and I was okay with it, but I just felt like he was just trying to solve everything too fast, and i pushed him off me.." Summer took a breath. "Then i started crying really hard you know? And crashed into him."

"Well how come you just bottle everything up, and act like you don't wanna act Summ?" Kayleigh could never do that if she tried.

"I dunno, I guess I always tried to pretend like my mom wasn't using me to get back at my dad. When she really was. She doesn't care about anything else besides her, and I never wanted to feel like she didn't love me, even though I knew she didn't.." Summer said slowly.

It wasn't even painful for her to think about it, she didn't like her mom at all. Neither Seth or Summer had actually finished calling one another because they didn't want to seem clingy or attached already.

**Monday Morning**

Summer got out of her car and looked around, today was a good day. She was surprised when she felt somebody's lips on her neck, knowing it was Cohen. She turned around and smiled at him, and she looked deep into his dark brown eyes, she couldn't help but light up. She couldn't believe that for the longest time she was able to pretend she hated him. He leaned him and gave her a kiss.

"Well lets go." Seth said kissing her again.

"Oh my god. PDA? Wasn't it just like, 2 days ago he was dating Meg? Sleeze bag." Kayleigh heard some girl say.

"Uh hunny. Do you even know what Meg did?"

The girls turned around and looked at Kayleigh, who caught them talking crap on someone. Kayleigh explained to them what Meg did, and they took back what the said really fast, and admitted to knowing Summer and Seth would end up being a couple.

"I wonder what's going to get said about me." Summer said with a chuckle.

"Probably that you were better in bed then Meg, so i had to go with you." Seth said realistically.

"What?" Summer whipped her head around. "5 or 6 girls is enough to make people think you switch girls up because of sex?" Summer questioned.

"No. That's just how people think at Harbor." He explained.

Summer looked up at him and kissed him, followed by him grabbing her hand.

Seth and Summer never really said that they were dating each other, to anyone, but it was clear that they were. They were always together. Came to school together, walked hand-in-hand everywhere, left school together. They hung out until12:30 on school nights, they were pretty crazy about each other. Things were working.


	15. This Is It

**Chapter 14 - This Is It.**

Summer was so into Seth, it was really hard for her to not have sex with him. She always thought to herself that the relationship she had with Seth was the relationship every girl dreamed she could have. They usually only fought when they were joking around with each other, when they couldn't be all over each other, like a lunch, or in school. Her and Seth found themselves with her only in underwear, and him only in boxers too many times, and just stopping there. Summer felt like maybe she was leading Seth on with the whole sex thing. She felt like she'd do it with him, but she always felt slutty already just getting down to wearing almost nothing with Cohen, but he didn't seem to care, he still was there for her, and with her, and always wanted to be.

"Cohen." Summer finally said one day when they were laying on his bed, almost totally naked.

"Yeah Summer." Seth said after getting his tongue back in his mouth.

She looked up and smiled at him, and she started pulling down his boxers. He knew what it meant. He started to say something, but she just leaned up and stopped it with her mouth. After they were both completely stripped down, Summer wasn't sure how ready she was just a second ago, but she didn't want to back out now. She figured that she was losing her virginity to this person that she cared a lot about, and she knew he cared a lot about her too. He would never just use her for sex and then leave. It hurt really bad though, and she felt really bad for not making it more enjoyable for Cohen, she almost cried too. She stopped herself, and just smiled.

"Are you okay?" Cohen said.

Summer nodded her head and put her hands on his back. She was scared someone was going to walk in, and she was going to be classified as a slut to Seth's parents, who thought she was really nice and responsible. Cohen had a perfect way of making her feel a little bit better. He leaned down and kissed her face, and her neck.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Summer was shocked that he had just told her that her loved her in the middle of "deflowering" her.

"I love you too" She said back, trying to get her breath back.

Both of them meant it though. Summer had fallen in love with Seth a long time ago, she just never said anything. Seth didn't really know when he started loving someone until he had the urge to tell them. Like Ryan, it took him a while for him to tell Ryan that he loved him. When it was over, Seth rolled over, and just looked at her, she was trying to seem more excited, but she was sore, and she was in pain.

"Are you sure you're alright Summer?" Seth asked her.

She leaned in and kissed him, and didn't stop. She was glad that she'd lost it to Seth. It felt right.

"I'm fine." She finally said smiling.

Seth and Summer were messing around in the living room pillow fighting and joking around with each other, when Ryan and Marissa came in with a video camera. They started filming Seth and Summer and how they were so perfect for each other.

"And now folks! Our perfect for each other couple" Marissa smiled big and fake for the camera "Drum roll . . . SETH AND SUMMER"

Summer smiled for the camera, and accepted Seth's open mouth kiss, and his tongue moving around ferociously in her mouth.

"Whoa, he's an animal!" Ryan said. "You doing okay Summer?" Ryan laughed out loud.

"This is it." Marissa said. "This is how it suppose to be!" She smiled.

Summer looked at Seth just looking right back at her.

"I love you Cohen."

He smiled at her, and kissed her. "I love you too."


	16. My Pretty

**Chapter 16 - My Pretty.**

Marissa and Ryan finally started dating. Ryan had liked Marissa far before he dated Kayleigh. She wouldn't really give him the time of day, she'd always half smile at him, but it was like she had too because Seth was her best friend. Marissa never really laid her feelings out for Ryan on the table before he started dating Kayleigh, even for herself. Now it was what Seth liked to call "The Fantastic Four." Summer and Marissa were best friends, and Seth and Marissa were best friends, and Ryan and Seth were also best friends. Summer and Ryan were getting close, and Summer and Seth were dating each other, and so were Ryan and Marissa.

"It's so awesome how we can all just hang out together all the time." Marissa commented.

"Yeah, its definatly cool." Seth said.

Summer reached down and grabbed Seth's hand, and admired how cute he looked in the polo she had picked up for him at American Eagle. She smiled at their entwined hands, and laughed at how Coop had just jumped onto Ryan's back from a running start. They were just walking around the park having fun in the grass and Seth on the playground with the 10 year olds, before Summer came and grabbed him.

"I need FOOD!" Marissa yipped.

"Oh god, me too. I am so like, starving." Summer spat out.

"Like, oh my gosh, me totally too." Seth mimicked.

"You're just so lucky you're cute." Summer smirked.

He reached down and kissed her. "I am huh?" He acted cocky.

She pushed him away jokingly, and looked over and Ryan and Marissa who were all over each other. Seth and Summer walked to the car hand-in-hand, as Ryan and Marissa wrestled in the grass. Seth and Summer were a pretty hot and heavy couple, if they couldn't be making out all over each other, they were hugging and all over each other some other way. They laid down in the backseat within seconds of getting into the car and started making out.

"So much better then chili fries and cokes." Seth said in between kisses.

"Mmhmm" Summer managed to get out, before she undid his belt.

"Summer we're not doing it in the car are we?" Seth asked, pulling away.

"Oh god." Summer said looking down at Seth's unbuckled belt. "I guess I was just way up into the moment."

Summer loved Seth so much, she always wanted to be with him. He didn't feel like she was obsessed or anything, because he felt the same way about her. They had talked about moving in together, because they both would end up sneaking out of their houses just to spend the night together. They had sex a lot, but it wasn't just because of that.

"Here." She said, buckling back Seth's belt.

She leaned down and kissed him again.

"Where the hell are Ryan and Marissa?" She asked.

"Probably making out in the grass, its like, 9 at night, so it's dark and they don't care." Seth said.

"Well, lets find them. I want to go home." She smiled. She knew what she wanted to do.

She didn't even really care about having sex with Seth, but it was more fun for her to be comfortable with him and everything, she liked to just wear a loose shirt with boy shorts instead of tight pants and boots and shirts out. Ryan and Marissa had been making out in the tunnel slide for the last hour, so Seth and Summer went to go find them. They heard moving around, and heavy breathing in a slide, and knew it was them.

"We wanted to leave almost 2 hours ago, you freaks!" Seth said, Summer smacking him in the chest.

"Whoa, it's been that long? I'm so sorry." Marissa said, rolling down the slide.

"Yeah, what were you guys doing?" Ryan asked.

Seth and Summer looked at each other.

"Like, waiting in the car, Ryan." Summer said cutely.

"Uh-huh." He nodded his head, and looked at Seth with some light in his eye.

"What is up with that, huh Coop? The whole guy code thing that they have, without saying a word?" Summer said smiling at Cohen.

"Who knows, but they're hott, so who cares?" She was blunt.

"True. Let's go home, Cohen." She said, smirking a bit.

Summer laid on Seth's lap the whole way to her house, her hand in his front pocket. He had his hand up her shirt, on the small of her back. Ryan and Marissa held hands through the gear shift, and it was cute. Finally arriving at Summer's house, she jumped on Cohen's back and went inside.

"Pool house?" Marissa suggested, with one look from Ryan, she knew it was a done deal.

Back up in Summer's room, he changed into some sweats and pulled off his polo and laid on her bed in his regular white t-shirt, and sweats waiting for her to pick out what color of wife beater she wanted.

"Hott pink or aqua, Cohen?" She yelled from the closet.

"Oooh" He cooed. "Aqua." He smiled. "Summer in aqua, gorgeous." He thought to himself.

She walked out of the closet still dressed in what she was wearing before. She laid her boy shorts and her tank top on his feet. She tore off her shirt and jeans, and pulled on her boy shorts. She took off her bra, all right in front of him, and slipped into her aqua wife beater.

"Look okay?" She smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Of course my pretty." He said.


	17. You're It

**Chapter 17 - You're It.**

Summer kind of figured out why all the girls at Harbor were such sluts. Most of them probably had long term boyfriend that they loved with all their heart, that they lost their virginity too when they were like 15. After you do it a couple more times, its just a fun activity to do with someone you love. She didn't want to feel like a tramp, because she always felt like doing it with Cohen, and she knew he'd never object.

"Cohen. I don't want you to think of me as loose or something, because I like to be with you, um, intimately a lot." She said, out of the blue.

Seth sort of looked at her like she was crazy. "Summer. Does something give you the idea that I think that?" He wouldn't think that in a million years.

"Well, no." She started. "It's just, I know I've commented on how easy the girls of Harbor, but that was before I had even experienced it, and now you and I, well we do it all the time, and I like it, so I just, I didn't want you to think, that I, was.." She was losing herself within her own words.

Seth was right along with her though.

"Summer, I think its great that we both like to be together, that way, we're comfortable with each other, so what's the problem? You're not a loose skank, Summer. You've been with me, and only me." He smiled.

He and Summer left his bedroom and headed down for the pool house, where they heard heavy kissing and moving around from right outside the door.

"I think, they're getting together." Seth whispered.

"UH YEAH." Summer loudly whispered back.

Seth grabbed her hand, and headed for the diner. He desperately wanted some cheese fries. Summer loved the fact that everyone knew that they were dating, most people had called them getting together almost a year ago, but now everyone knew Cohen was hers, and she was Cohen's. Seth ordered them some shakes and an order of cheese fries to share. Summer started sucking down her shake faster then ever, and she couldn't eat any of the fries. She normally did that, she'd normally suck down her drinks faster then ever, so that she wouldn't eat as much in front of Cohen, and he wouldn't even notice that's why she wasn't stuffing herself.

"I think, that we should look for an apartment together." Seth practiced to himself in the mirror.

Summer was coming over, because he had called her for an important talk. She was almost scared he was going to dump her, but tried to keep her mind else where.

"I mean, I'm 18 now, so I can move out, and they changed the laws, so you're legally able to be with me, so.." He trailed off, still trying to think of how to say it.

"You're it, Summer. You're all I've ever wanted, you're what I've been searching for my whole life..." trailing off again. He wasn't sure what Summer would say.

short chapter, but I couldn't really drag their conversation and stuff on in this chapter!


	18. So

Chapter 18 - So . . .

Seth heard a knock at the door. He knew it was Summer.

"Cohen, are you in there?" Summer's voiced sounded through the door.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Come in, please." He was going to do it.

Summer looked up into Seth's eyes, trying to find answers. On the message he had just asked her to please come over around 8, because he had something he really needed to talk to her about. She was really scared that he was going to break up with her since senior year was coming to an end. Maybe he wanted the summer break to find some one new, before college. Tons of things were racing through her head.

"So Summer.." Seth started, not knowing where to go.

"Oh God." She thought to herself. "What is he going to do? I don't want to break up with him, I love him. He is, oh God, what is going to happen. Am I done dating Seth Cohen, love of my life? Just hurry up and get it over with if you're gonna do it Cohen, cause I need to buy some break up stuff." She was getting ahead of herself.

"I was thinking, that we should really.." She cut him off.

"Are you breaking up with me, Cohen?" She asked.

"NO." He screamed. "NO WAY, I would never do that." He said soothingly.

She felt reassured.

"What's going on then, you had me scared to death I was losing you."

The look on her face made Seth feel bad for leaving such a bland message on her cell, he couldn't imagine thinking for 3 hours that she might be dumping him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to move in together." He said.

Her jaw dropped. "Really?" Summer smiled lovingly.

"Yeah. I mean. I'm 18 now, so i can legally move out, and you're still 17, but I mean, they changed all the age laws, so we're legally a couple. I don't know, Summer. I guess I just want to be around you all the time, and I figured if we moved in together.." She cut him off again.

"Oh, gosh. Of course Cohen. That will be totally awesome." She was way too excited.

"I can't wait. We'll pick the nicest apartment, and paint it the coolest ways, and it will be our place!" She was getting ahead of herself, again.

"Summer, wait, we have to check if it's okay with your dad." He took in a breath. "I already asked my parents, and they said that it's my decision and they support it. That they loved me, and knew that I loved you, and that whatever we decided, would be right."

Seth's parents were the coolest parents around. They let their kids make mistakes and learn from them, instead of forcing them to do things, and becoming rebellious.

"I'm not sure how my dad will take it. 'Yeah dad, my 18 year old boyfriend wants me to move in with him, his parents approve!'" She tried to think of ways to ask her dad.

She wasn't passing up this opportunity to be with Seth all the time. She grabbed Cohen by the hand and walked out of his room. They got into her car, and she headed for her house. She walked up the steps with confidence, knowing that she was about to ask her dad, if his only child could move out at 17, and go live with her boyfriend. Seth honestly thought they had a little bit of a chance, with his reaction to Seth sleeping on Summer's bare chest all night, this couldn't be a huge explosion. Opening the door, Summer shouted her dad's name. She stepped into the study, leaving Cohen in the sitting room, he picked up Summer's math book, that had a Teen Vogue stuffed in it.

**Back in the Study - **

"Daddy." She started, smiling big and bright. "So, Seth had his 18th birthday the other month, and he was thinking..." She put her finger in her mouth. "He was thinking that me and him could get an apartment, move in together." She finished.

Her dad looked at her, like he was thinking.

"I guess." He said softly.

"I GUESS?" Summer questioned. "You guess I can do it?" She questioned again.

"Well, Summer. You're clearly in head over heels love with that boy, he's 18 now, and apparently he's talked to his parents about it. He seems responsible, and I know that you aren't having sex, because you told me you weren't. No worries about teenage parents, you'll be 18 when summer break ends, and you'll be going up to college then too, how about getting a head start at living on your own? I think it's an okay idea." He finally finished speaking.

Summer looked him like she knew he wouldn't have gotten angry about Seth sleeping in her room, or even on her bare chest, but the fact that he thought moving in with her boyfriend at age 17, was a 'okay idea,' astounded her.

"So . . ." Summer's father started. "Get to packing princess." He got up, and kissed her cheek.

Seth walked into the room, knowing Summer's dad had approved. He shut the door, and she looked up at him.

"WE GET TO LIVE TOGETHER!" She jumped up into his arms, he was now holding her. "Oh my God, Seth! We get to live together, we get to be a couple whose living together." She was too excited.

"Yes. Now we better get to packing." He said, kissing her.

------------------------------------------------------

_**OH MY GOSH! I am so tired! I'll write more tomorrow. I thought I would end this story at chapter 15, when they get to a perfect relationship, but i decided to go on! WHOO! Good night. 3:10 AM.**_


	19. Sorry

**Hey. I'm really going no where with this story. There's not much else I can do. It's getting really complicated to think of things to do, i can't make another girl or guy come between them, and make them argue, because I already did that. I was thinking I could make them begin to regret moving in together, since they'd be spending every waking hour together, but its going no where. I have a really good idea for a new fanfic, and I'll be posting it soon.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Marissa.**


End file.
